


Seeing you makes me weak

by Metalqueen



Series: Anywhere is home with you [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalqueen/pseuds/Metalqueen
Summary: Raven has just fallen for a woman she just met. Unfortunately it's her friend's girlfriend. She tries to sort out her feelings.





	Seeing you makes me weak

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is just a short work about how Raven handled meeting Sophie and Clarke the first time. I hope you'll like it and please let me know what you think.
> 
> Have a great Weekend everyone

**Raven**

She was all alone in her room now. The couple had left her to do whatever they were supposed to do. Raven was wondering if life was messing with her. The red head made her feel things she had never felt before. Still, she had a girlfriend.

What should she do? Raven looked around in her room and found a self-help magazine that said that writing a letter to the person of your affection might help. She chuckled at the fact that she found said paper and that the advice was pretty bad according to her. Her heart was aching though, which made her sit down with a pen and paper.

 

_To Sophie_

_You make me feel all sorts of dizzy as well as you make me see clearly._

_Your smile sets my heart aflame while my knees give in._

_Your arms around me makes me feel at home, something I've never felt before._

_You make me feel safe._

_I loved you from the second I saw you and I can't stop thinking about you._

_My heart is yours even though you're with someone else._

_My future is with you, that's the only thing I feel._

_This is so weird, it's not possible to feel all these things for someone I don't know._

_I blame you and your crooked smile. Also, your muscles._

_Who am I kidding? I will never show anyone this?_

_Fuck it, please marry me._

_No, I can't write this, but I obviously do._

_I'm so in love it's scary._

_Okay, I'm good now._

 

She was looking at the paper in horror. Nope, writing wasn't her strong suit. Crumbling it she threw it at the trash can in her room. Nope, she wasn't going to be a sports person either. The paper didn't even get close. Both revelations made her feel even more sad than before. Why going to pick it up? Like someone was going to go in there anyway?

 

Turning on some horror movie, she suddenly felt more lonely than ever.


End file.
